


Russian Roulette

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: The clack of the bullet chamber, one bullet resides. Dean smirks and looks at Castiel's eyes, pulling the head of the gun close to his head."Wanna play, Angel?" he said in a gravelly tone.





	Russian Roulette

Castiel followed a couple of teenagers into the back of an alleyway... more like they pressured him. "Come with us," they said, "It'll be fun!" they said! He had a gut feeling but chose to ignore it, but, by the time he entered the room it was too late to back out now for one of the teens grabbed him by the sleeve of his trenchcoat and pulled him over to where a man was sitting.

Dark-green eyes met cerulean blue, Green-eyes smirked and said "Looks like I got new prey. Name's Dean Winchester, what's yours?" 'Dean' said as he stretched his hand out.  ** _Castiel..._** "Emmanuel," Castiel spoke out. Dean smirked and shook his head, "I know a liar when I hear one... I'm gonna ask again, 'bud. What's your name?"

"C-- Castiel... my name is Castiel."

"Castiel what?"

"Novak."

Dean's eyes widened as the corners of his mouth stretched into a grin, " _Novak?_ Never knew one of the stuck-up rich guys  would wanna hang around here! Much less play this game!" as he laughed loudly. Castiel sighed a bit then asked, "What game?"

"Russian Roulette."

"Oh God,"

Dean chuckled "What's the matter, Cass? _Scared_?" Castiel glared at Dean and nodded, "Yes, I am scared. This game is dangerous!"

Dean stretched out his arms and looked around saying: "Almost everybody's here, we know it's dangerous. It's the adrenaline we're after, now come-on, Blue-eyes" grabbing Castiel by the arms and making him sit down. The clack of the bullet chamber, one bullet resides. Dean smirks and looks at Castiel's eyes, pulling the head of the gun close to his head.

"Wanna play, Angel?" he said in a gravelly tone, Castiel stood still shakily. Thinking of the possible outcomes of what could happen, either Dean having a bullet lodged in his head and still alive or the bullet blasting through his head causing bits of brain and blood decorating the cousins, the table, the wall, and the table... a nasty wound with bloodied skin sticking out from the side of the head where the bullet had started going through. No one would even care as it happens here sometimes... or nothing would happen, and Dean would live.

Castiel shut his eyes as he heard the small click noise. Opening them to see Dean unharmed, he let out a shaky sigh of relief and bit his lip when the gun slid over to him. "C' mon. It ain't gonna hurt, much." Dean said in a false tone of reassurement, Castiel gulped a bit as he reached out for the gun. But, pulled his hand back "N-no. What i-if... what if I actually get shot?" he said as he thought about the outcomes that he had thought about happening to Dean... but replaced Dean with himself. His breathing got labored as he felt like he was sweating bullets.

"One way to find out," said Dean, holding up the gun and shoving it into Castiel's almost sweaty hands. The blue-eyed man breathed shakily, pulled the head of the gun close to his head.

Pulling the trigger. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving you guys on a cliff hanger!!  
> I'll leave the outcome to you guys.
> 
> !!ALSO ON MY WATTPAD!!  
> [Russian Roulette](https://www.wattpad.com/732379817-russian-roulette)


End file.
